Sick days
by Sibelius
Summary: Logan gets a little sick. Zack comes back to town. S1 This is M/L shipping so ya know. Light and fluffy. Chapter 9 up. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel because… I don't know why I don't but all I know is I don't. Even if I do plan to change that one day.  
  
Time frame: Logan has his legs, we are still in season one. The reds haven't shown up yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
His head was spinning and felt if it was about to burst. He grasped his head in his hands hoping to keep in attached to his body if it decided to leave him or burst. Either of the two was not an appealing way to die. Nah he would live but the pain and disease coursing through his body right now was pretty damn painful. He sat in front of his computer feebly attempting to read the messages sent to him.  
  
He hadn't gotten sick for a long time but nature decided to throw something at him to throw him off balance. Another window appeared from nowhere and made his head hurt even more. He glanced at the subject of the e-mail. He shook his head and smacked himself a couple times and looked at the title again.  
  
At the top of the message the title said, "To Eyes Only." His heart began to rapidly beat. He grabbed some headache pills and shoved them down his throat and looked at the sender. There was nothing but a blank. Logan quickly ran a scan on the e-mail seeing if it contained a virus leak or trace. It was clean. He opened the e-mail.  
  
I am coming back to Seattle to talk to Max about something. Tell her I'll be there soon.  
  
Zack  
  
  
  
Logan looked over the message a couple of times and sighed. No one gets a break here. He exited the message and turned off the computer screen. He picked up the phone and paged Max. Almost a minute later the phone began to ring.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Max. Zack is coming into town." He managed to say. He hadn't used his voice in almost 49 hours so it cracked and was froggy.  
  
"Gee you sound great."  
  
"Thanks." He croaked again. "I got an e-mail from Zack saying he was coming back to town. Looks like another family reunion for you."  
  
"Oh joy." Max said flatly remembering their last encounter. He really did not want her to go back to Logan when he was in the hospital. He would still be the CO he would still be bossy and the big brother and he would still want her to go to Canada with him.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know when or anything but keep a look out." His voice faltered at the end as a wave of nausea hit him hard so badly he had to lean over.  
  
"Logan you ok?" She asked worried. There was heavy breathing on the end for a minute.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine." He practically choked on his words.  
  
"No your not. Look I will get off work in half an hour then I have to go to crash but I'll come see you tonight ok?"  
  
"No. Max really I'll be fine. Besides I don't want to get you sick." She smiled at his concern.  
  
"I don't get sick member?"  
  
"I don't care what the hell Manticore taught you but you are still prone to viruses."  
  
"Never been sick a day in my life and look at how old I am. You have probably been sick like 50 times since you were born. I don't get sick." Logan rolled his eyes at her argumentative tone.  
  
"I am coming over. I don't care what you say." She made up her mind and they both knew there was no changing it.  
  
"Fine." He croaked. He said more softly, "Be careful."  
  
"I know. See ya later." She clicked the phone off.  
  
Logan put down his own phone. Something in his brain told him this was wrong. Zack wouldn't warn them if he was coming, he would just come. He would barge in rudely and at the wrong time. Something was defiantly not right here but his head hurt too much to think about it.  
  
He defiantly did not look charming. His hair was disheveled, his eyes were blood shot and he was only in a pair of boxers since it took too much time to dress. Despite the fact that he felt awful and it wasn't his normal look he still looked hot. He clutched his head with a hand again. He slowly stood up and held on to the wall for support as the room began to spin. He managed to stagger to the living room and he decided he couldn't make it to the bedroom so he plopped onto the couch. Max probably wouldn't be here till really late at night so he had plenty of time to rest and then make himself presentable. He swallowed the liquid forming in his throat and fell into a restless uncomfortable sleep.  
  
  
  
A/N Umm kinda have direction for this and kinda don't. Making it up as I go along. Tell me what you think. Crappy Zack introduction but I will think of something for a later chapter to explain the weirdness of it. 


	2. Taking Care of a friend

Max was speeding on her bike off to Logan's. She decided to skip Crash considering she might be tempted to exposure by kicking Sketchy's ass from her to Wyoming. He had been such an annoying asshole the whole day trying to get her to break up with his girlfriend for him. Of course she refused but he annoyed to her limits.  
  
She slowed down and looked up to the apartment Logan was in. There was no movement. Good, he was getting the rest he ought to. She dismounted her black baby and locked it and headed up.  
  
Max picked the lock with a flick of her wrist. She walked in and closed the door behind her silently. She was heading towards his bedroom to check on him but she stopped in the Living room.  
  
Logan was sprawled on the couch in nothing but his boxers. Max's flesh began to get real hot and she had a tingly feeling. Of course he looked out of sorts from being sick but damn was he hot. She raised an eyebrow as he stirred then went into a coughing fit. He fluttered his eyes open and immediately put a hand to his head. The room was swimming and twirling about him again. He lifted his wrist to see if he could make out the numbers on his watch.  
  
Max smiled realizing he was still completely unaware of her presence. Logan decided he would not gain any success by trying to make out the small flashing numbers. He clenched his eyes shut again as he felt his stomach was going off a cliff.  
  
"Knock, knock." Max said softly hoping she wouldn't startle him to badly. His eyes snapped open and he looked over to Max.  
  
"Your early." He smiled a little but tried to look at his watch again. "You are aren't you?" with a bit of confusion etched in his face.  
  
"Yeah. I figured that if I went to Crash then I would be forced to snap Sketchy's neck so I figured that it wouldn't be wise to do that in a public place." Logan's eyes went down as he tried to control the bashing his brain was undergoing.  
  
"You doing ok there?" Max asked as she noticed with her super senses how tense and crappy he was feeling. Her eyes fell to his shapely abs. Max's brow furrowed as she noticed they were contracting.  
  
"You gonna throw up?" Logan shook his head.  
  
"Nah. I don't like to throw up."  
  
"So you just don't because you don't want to?"  
  
"Yeah I have this way of keeping it down."  
  
"You know that will only make you feel worse to hold it in."  
  
"Look who is talking, Ms. I don't ever get sick." Max shrugged.  
  
"I was taught well about the human anatomy from some people." Logan knew she was talking about Manticore.  
  
"Well don't worry I am fine. You didn't have to come over you know."  
  
"I know but I thought it would be worth the while to check in on my meal ticket. After all what would I eat if it wasn't for you?" She smiled jokingly. He smiled briefly but it quickly vanished as he used every inch of his will power not to double over in pain. But of course as usual Max detected it. She walked up to him closely and bent so she was sitting on her heals in front of him.  
  
Logan managed another weak smile in order to indicate he was fine. She knew better than that.  
  
"Logan I really think you need to."  
  
"Need to what?"  
  
"Throw up."  
  
"No I am fine really." He said quickly. Logan was kind of nervous taking into perspective he was in his boxers only. It was almost embarrassing but it was not preventable.  
  
"Why don't you like throwing up anyways? Sure it is defiantly not fun from what I can tell but it can't be that bad." Logan cast his eyes down.  
  
"Bad memories. You know how that works." She looked at him hoping he would explain a little more. Logan looked up at her expectant face.  
  
"Kinda get a little paranoid bout that stuff once you see someone puke their guts out till there are non left. Literally." She nodded her head understanding. He spent a lot of time trying to protect people from that stuff but he had seen pictures and videos of the effects of the things that he wanted to chase away.  
  
"Logan you should be in your bed." He shook his head. He didn't need help. He could take care of himself.  
  
"Ok sorry but I am not giving you a choice here."  
  
"What. You playing nurse here or something like that?"  
  
"Somethin like that." Max wrapped her arm around his waist and put his arm over her shoulder and helped hoist him up. His legs were kind of shaky but she managed to help him to his bedroom. He could walk it was just he got really dizzy and nauseous in the process. Max took her arm from his waist and helped him sit on his bed. She knelt in front of him and took her hand and placed it on his forehead.  
  
"Damn Logan. Did you try to work when you were like this?"  
  
"I was feeling better than this before." He said defensively. Max rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know for some one so smart you sure lack that important piece of common sense most people have." She placed her hand on his bare chest trying to ignore the chills that traveled trough her. Logan was looking at her intently trying to figure out if he felt her shiver. She pushed him back gently so he was lying down.  
  
Logan reached over to the bedside and grabbed a bottle, which he practically emptied in his hand and chugged them down.  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"Something to make me feel better."  
  
"More like something used to commit suicide. There is a dosage written on the back."  
  
"This way it works better."  
  
"Sure. When your heart stops beating everything feels better right?" She said sarcastically. Max paused a long time and stared off in to space. "Look Logan I don't have any obligations tonight and you obviously can't take care of yourself so I am gonna stay here with you." Logan lifted his head so he could start to protest that he could very damn well take care of himself but she press a finger to his lips.  
  
"No I am staying. Don't try to tell me you are fine because your not so don't even think about trying to lie in order to preserve your unusually large ego." Logan scowled.  
  
"My ego isn't that big." She smiled at him but pushed him back to the pillow again.  
  
"Yes it is. Now go to sleep ok?" Logan watched her to see what she would do. Max walked up and went over to sit in the chair in the corner of his room.  
  
"Gonna watch me sleep?" He asked with a cocky grin.  
  
"Yep. To make sure you don't try to do something stupid instead of falling asleep now do it now." He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Little demanding aren't we?"  
  
"Yes now shut up and close your eyes." Logan decided not to fight her anymore. He closed his eyes and drifted off unaware of the feelings and thoughts bubbling inside the other person in the room.  
  
Max sat there and hugged her knees to her chest thinking as usual. She watched him breath in and out slowly and deeply. She hugged her knees tighter to her trying to ignore her racing heart. 'He looks so peaceful yet intense when he is asleep. Guy doesn't let his guard down when he is asleep really. Kinda like me. God he is so perfect besides the fact he is stubborn and a proud ego maniac.' Max was intent. 'I wish…No Max we don't wish. He isn't for you. So you are fond of him. Ok VERY fond of him but that only means you can take care of him. This is safe.' She convinced herself. 'Yep nothing here puts us in a potentially dangerous situation emotionally or physically. So you can't have him. But I mean what is that love crap anyways. It don't mean a thing.' Even as she said this to convince herself but a very small quiet clear voice said, 'At least it wouldn't matter if it was with anyone else it wouldn't mean anything.'  
  
Max was beginning to scare her self as she kept trying to push back insecure thoughts of love and duty and death. She did this shit way too much and she needed to stop herself. Max slowly got up and she began to head towards the door because the pressure was too much.  
  
"Max?" A groggy voice behind her asked. She turned to see him looking at her through squinted eyes.  
  
"I'll be right back. Go back to sleep." She said softly. He nodded and closed his eyes again.  
  
Max stepped out and began to pace the living room floor. She had thoroughly exhausted herself mentally. She walked softly back into his bedroom. She noticed he was beginning to get the shakes. He looked really uncomfortable. Max contemplated this a bit and she walked over and sat on his bed looking down on his face. She stroked his forehead a little while. He was really hot but he was shaking from cold. She moved the sheets on him and moved next to him. 'I'm just taking care of him. Nothing more,' she told herself as she lay next to his body. Instantly comforted by the warmth off Logan she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan woke up the next morning still feeling like shit; he turned over to see Max sitting next to him watching him.  
  
"How ya feeling now?" She asked softly.  
  
"Better." He said studying her beautiful face. "Thanks."  
  
"No big dealio." Max put her smooth hand over his forehead again.  
  
"You seem to be getting better." She slid her hand off his head. "As much as I would love to keep playing nurse here I have to go to work."  
  
"Yeah." They were both speaking just above a whisper now. Logan wanted nothing more than to run his hand down her face at this moment but he didn't. Max wanted to run her hand up and down his arm that was dangerously close.  
  
"I'll swing by later to check on you again."  
  
"You don't ne-." She cut him off.  
  
"I know I don't need to but I want to. You need to sleep more today. And no working." She told him firmly. "I mean it." She said again as discontent crossed his face. She smiled at him softly and got up.  
  
"I'll see you later." Logan nodded. Once he heard the front door close he heaved a sigh and let his head drop heavily to the pillow.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I don't know what you guys want out of this fic. I don't have a clue where I am going. I don't know what this will turn into. So raise of hands, who wants confessions of love in this fic? Or should this stay in romance from afar? 


	3. Plot

Max walked out the door thinking way too much for her own good as usual.  
  
'This can't be happening. I feel like his mom or his wife or – oh god no Max we are NOT going there. His wife? I mean come on, it isn't enough I can't keep a steady relationship cause I always screw things up with my fog bank syndrome. But that was just asshole Darren right? I mean the guy did cheat on me and he could have at least let me down before venturing into greener pastures. Things would get messed up anyways right? Manticore is in the way and it always will be. Yeah that's right. I would never hurt Logan so we can't be together.'  
  
Max was speeding off on her bike. She was late enough to work as it is so she wasn't going to go back to the apartment.  
  
'Dammit. What the hell is the matter with me? I am such a fricking hypocrite. Telling Zack that it isn't just phony mentality. Wanting to live a normal life. When I am here running away from the fucking feelings and I know a "normal" girl would never let Logan get by her. The whole Manticore safety reason doesn't work anyways I know. As much as I would want to keep him safe from that I know that he is putting me in just as much danger with being his legs for eyes-only. Arch! Why can't I get you out of my head.'  
  
Max walked into Jam pony with her forehead wrinkled up. Her head was starting to hurt because of all these thoughts.  
  
"Wassup boo? And where were you last night?" Cindy slammed her locker shut.  
  
"Sorry. I don't think I could have lasted the night with out ripping Sketchy's head off. Besides, Logan got sick so I stayed and babysat him cause he don't have enough sense to take care of himself." Cindy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So you were taking care of him?" There was definantly double meaning in her tone.  
  
"Not like that! You know what I mean." Max rolled her eyes. Cindy shrugged.  
  
"Whatever ya say suga but I still think that maybe you aren't letting me in on somethin."  
  
"Maybe and maybe not but either way we aren't like that."  
  
"Sure, sure, sure."  
  
"Hot run sector 2." Normal tossed a package to Max. "Come on bip bip bip people. Customers waiting out there on the account of you lazy bums."  
  
"Normal back off. After all if it weren't for us lazy bums then you wouldn't have much of a work force now would ya?" Max asked him cynically.  
  
"I really don't care what you are preaching today missy miss but you better get your hid down to sector 2 before I fire you." Max rolled her eyes and grabbed her bike and headed off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Max walked into the penthouse once she reached it.  
  
"Logan? You better not be at your computer." She threatened as she made her way towards his computer room. She looked in and didn't see anyone. Max made her way to the bedroom and peered in. Logan was sitting on his bed with files out in front of him.  
  
"Well what are you doing?" Logan looked up at Max with an obviously unsatisfied look on his face. He looked like a little kid who had his lollipop taken away.  
  
"How ya feeling?" Max asked casually as she leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"Not bad considering I have just about lost control of my body." Logan's voice was surprisingly raspier than before and it was much quieter.  
  
"Losing your voice now?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes." He croaked.  
  
"I think I like you this way." Max said with a smug smirk. She walked further in the room and looked over his files splayed out.  
  
"You shouldn't be working." Logan shrugged.  
  
"I need to get something done. Besides it is good to focus on something other than being sick."  
  
"You should be resting."  
  
"What do you think I have been doing all day?"  
  
"Trying to ignore all pain and proceed with the brigade."  
  
"Ahh but the pain has subsided. Medication fixes all."  
  
"Ohhh I see. You are all drugged up. That is why you are in such a light mood as opposed to your usual self." She said satisfactorily. He gave her a scowl. She was waiting for him to defend himself and he looked like he was working up to it.  
  
"I guess I am. Not a bad feeling though. Kinda numbs everything you don't want to remember." She was surprised he didn't deny it.  
  
"What exactly don't you want to be remembering?" She asked curiously.  
  
"There is plenty but it doesn't matter."  
  
"Oh come on Logie tell me."  
  
"Don't call me that." He moved a hand up to his head.  
  
"Why."  
  
"Cause Valerie called me that." He hated that dork like name and certainly didn't want Max to get in the habit of calling him that. He didn't want to remember Valerie or the crap she has given him. Women always seemed out to get him he thought sometimes.  
  
"Sorry. So ya gonna tell me?" Logan sighed.  
  
"Just some dead ends on some leads and a phone call that dampened my drugged state."  
  
"Who called?"  
  
"My aunt." Max tried to suppress a smile. She knew what crap he had been put through and she felt sorry for him but images of a drugged up Logan talking to Margot brought funny scenarios to mind.  
  
"What did she want?" Logan shut his eyes and grasped his head.  
  
"She was trying yet again to set me up." Max stopped smiling.  
  
"Set you up?"  
  
"Yeah like on a date or something like that. I did a few before to please her but I swear those are the most painful things you can put a person through." She smiled again but there was a nervous edge to it.  
  
"I am sure." A silence fell over the room. It was almost smothering. Max started to shift her weight from one leg to the other trying to think of something to say. She didn't want to go quite yet but the tension was killing her. She looked into his face and they both held each other's gaze intently for a long time. Max found it one of the most comforting things, which she thought was kind of weird.  
  
"Max?" His voice was low. "Thanks for…you know." She nodded her head still lost in his gaze. Suddenly Logan shook his head in realization.  
  
"Dammit. Zack might have e-mailed me again." Max turned her head away.  
  
"I could check." Logan looked at her deep in thought.  
  
"Actually I probably need to do it myself."  
  
"Why?" Max was hit by the notion maybe he didn't trust her. He paused and coughed a few times.  
  
"Has he ever…" Logan paused uncomfortably. "He wouldn't alert us if he was coming would he?" Max eyes widened.  
  
She slapped herself mentally. Where and what the hell have I been doing. Of course Zack wouldn't do that. In fact he would just show up and he would avoid having something traceable like that. I have been so caught up in my damn thoughts I didn't consider this.  
  
"No." She stated this matter of factly. Logan licked his lips still deep in thought. He reached over to his bedside table and picked up his laptop except Max took it from him.  
  
"Sorry but your still sick and if I am correct you still have a headache so let me do it."  
  
"But you don't know how." He protested wanting his little flat black friend back in possession.  
  
"You can tell me. Looking at the screen will only make it worse. I don't care how many drugs you take."  
  
"Fine." He knew she wouldn't give it back.  
  
Logan thought she would ask for the directions and then execute in the living room or computer room. He was extremely surprised to see her slip onto the bed facing him. She crossed her legs Indian style and put the computer in front of her on the bed but just so Logan couldn't see the screen.  
  
He watched her features closely as she booted the computer. She bit her lip as she logged on.  
  
"Since when did I tell you my password?" He asked. She looked up at him.  
  
"Since I got bored a while back and figured I would test myself on how well I know you." She smiled pleased with herself. "Apparently I know you very well cause I already have figured 23 out of your 35 passwords so far. I will get them eventually though." Max went back to the task of opening the correct files.  
  
"Umm this would be one of those passwords I didn't have time to figure." She looked up at him expectantly. He smiled when he realized which one she didn't get.  
  
"Type in araveug." She looked up at him sharply after a second.  
  
"You used my last name as a password?" He smiled at her.  
  
"Why not? I make passwords out of things or people I know best." She scoffed.  
  
"Like you know me all that good."  
  
"You'd be surprised. Besides I knew unless somebody knew who you were and my thing for backwards passwords than it was safe. I even used Bling's name for one o them."  
  
"I know. I figured that one out last week." She turned back to the screen and typed more.  
  
"He didn't send anymore."  
  
"That's ok. I just want you to right click his previous e-mail. It doesn't have a return address on it. Ok now I want you to click that flashing icon." Max looked up at him.  
  
"Ok now what?"  
  
"We wait."  
  
"We wait? How long?"  
  
"If I am right we are already done waiting." Max looked at the screen when windows started popping up.  
  
"Dang. Who hid all of this junk in a single e-mail. Like they wanted you to find it all." Logan let out an exasperated an irritated breath.  
  
"Can I please see the computer now?" She grinned at him.  
  
"Nope." Suddenly her face contorted into shock and confusion.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a barcode. Encoded in all of this junk data attached to the e-mail."  
  
"Zack's barcode?"  
  
"I don't know. I can only decode the first 7 digits. It's an X5."  
  
"Now can I see it?" She looked at him and reluctantly handed it over. The computer light hurt his eyes but ignore the pain. Logan typed in many commands.  
  
"An X5 with the designation of 326." Logan looked up at Max.  
  
"Jondy."  
  
"Why would she be sending this?" Logan asked softly. He could tell she was deep in herself right now.  
  
"She wants to meet. Is there another message in there?" Logan looked back down.  
  
"Reply. We can send it back in the same code. Ask her when and where." Max nodded her head. Logan went back to sending the message back in coded form. When he finished he turned it off and put to the side of his bed. His hand went immediately to message the place between his eyes where a burning pressure had built.  
  
"I shouldn't have had you do that." Max said quietly.  
  
"Come on Max. It isn't like I'm gonna die from a little work. Besides I was bored out of my mind."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. I just…" Her voice faltered. "Logan she obviously used Zack to get your attention and all but she knows your eyes only. If Zack is just dispersing that kind of info then…"  
  
"Max. I am fine. I have always been fine and I will be. I trust Zack. Despite the fact he is in no way my favorite person, I trust him. Besides he knows that if he puts me in danger he puts you and the rest in danger. If he thought he needed to tell Jondy then I trust him enough not to question." She made a half smile for a second.  
  
"Kind of weird you trust him just like that. I mean he wasn't a friendly person to you."  
  
"Well he did leave you with me. He wouldn't let that happen if he didn't know I wasn't going to keep you safe." Logan said quietly.  
  
"I know. He still doesn't trust you much though. Hell the guy is my brother and we suffered the same hell and he doesn't trust me."  
  
"He trusts me more than he gives off."  
  
"How d'ya figure?"  
  
"He left you here with me." Max didn't say anything. She knew Zack did like her more than a brother and that if he thought she was in danger here he would fight her with all of his will to get her out. It was true though. She was and felt safe here with Logan. Of course it didn't dull her senses for danger or anything but when she was with him she felt better somehow. It was a good feeling. Something she had never felt before. It was like an overgrowing warmth and tingling in the pit of her stomach. It was an exciting and calming feeling. At times she didn't want to be anywhere else but with him.  
  
  
  
A/N I think I pulled the plot of alright don' you agree? Nah it sucked but I will make it better! ( Just you peeps wait! 


	4. Talking and clubbing

2 days later (after lots of nursing and fighting)  
  
  
  
Max strolled in the penthouse and dropped her stuff by the door. She continues to strut to the computer where she found Logan typing furiously. She rolled her eyes and got up behind him.  
  
If he knew she was there he didn't acknowledge it. Until she spun his chair around to face her. She kneeled on one knee so that she could look him straight in the eye.  
  
"Don't you ever stop?" She asked in an exasperated tone. She continued to study his features. "Your eyes are still blood shot, no doubt from a headache you're still ignoring. Your back is hunched, probably from sitting here to long. Your abdomen is clenched most likely from nausea. So when were you planning on breaking?"  
  
"I wasn't. And once you find out why you are gonna want to kiss me." She snorted.  
  
"Right. So what is the big deal?" He smirked at her knowingly.  
  
"I have been contacted by Jondy again and she gave the time and place." Her eyes widened.  
  
"So where and when?"  
  
"Slow down there tiger. After all there still is the possibility this could be a trap."  
  
"Yeah yeah I know. But you know what? At this point I really don't care, now give." She was getting impatient.  
  
"Well I do." He shot back at her firmly. She softened a bit. "Fine. She wants to meet you tonight actually. I think she knows you way to well." He shook his head a bit.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She wants to meet you at that new club called Hoover at 11 tonight." Max's brow furrowed and then undid it self.  
  
"Its cool." Logan looked at his watch.  
  
"You know what time it is?"  
  
"Just enough time to get home shower and get in the clubbing clothes."  
  
"You have clubbing clothes?"  
  
"Not really. But Cindy has been dying to dress me up so I think I just might let her."  
  
"Ok. Meet me back here at 10:30."  
  
"What?" She looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What? You didn't honestly think I was going to let you go alone on this did you?" She opened and closed her mouth.  
  
"I usually do solo jobs."  
  
"Yeah well your making an exception."  
  
"What if it IS a trap?"  
  
"Exactly. Let's say I am a friendly escort. K?" She was going to protest but he gave her one of those intense looks so she backed down.  
  
"Fine. But this is the deal. You go to a club you dress like a clubber. Think you can do that?" Logan nodded. "And second. I will pick you up on my bike at 10:30. Got it?"  
  
"I get to ride your bike?" She shrugged. Max didn't feel like elaborating and he didn't press. He just nodded again and she left.  
  
  
  
10:30pm Penthouse  
  
Max was just about to open the door when it swung open itself. She had to catch her breath. 'Oh damn this is gonna be a long night.' In front of her Logan was standing tall in a pair of baggy jeans a tight red shirt that showed of every bulge of his muscles. Overlapping that was a leather jacket. He didn't have his glasses on and he actually shaved. He looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"You look nice." It was hard for him to form words. Max was in a pair of leather short pants and tight fitting shirt that was a deep maroon, which looked more like a corset. She had tall boots untamed curls and a leather jacket. Her slim figure was almost enough to make him lose his senses.  
  
"Yeah. You look…" She trailed off still stunned. She couldn't believe he shaved. He never did that or at least when she was around.  
  
"What? I can't look that bad." He said mistaking her hesitancy for disapproval.  
  
"No. You look really…good." She knew she wanted to say hot and sexy but she figured that would be frowned upon by the other person in her head who she assumed was inspired by Lydecker. Voice of reason from Manticore.  
  
"Thanks. So we gonna go now or what?"  
  
"Yeah." Max tried to pull herself together. It wasn't enough OC got her flustered a bit about going with Logan but the fact she had dressed her up like a Barbie doll was hard to bear.  
  
Max got down the stairs with Logan behind her. She mounted her baby and gunned the engine. Soon enough Logan climbed on behind her and held on to her waist. She hated herself knowing her skin felt on fire but she tried to ignore it.  
  
She sped off to the club hopefully to meet her sister.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I wanted to post a chapter and I wanted to get to the club scene in this chapter but I was too tired so oh well. I wanted to post something as opposed to nothing so enjoy. I better control myself or this will turn into one of my many smut fics. (Slaps herself) Bad girl! Tell me what you think. I know Max and Logan probably wouldn't dress like this but they are trying to fit into the crowd they are gonna be with so bear with me here. Tell me what you think. Stay strong with the struggle. 


	5. At the club

Max and Logan dismounted the bike in front of the club, which seemed to be packed. They were no longer allowing people in because of number of bodies limit for some safety reason. Max moaned. "Guess we should have come a little earlier." She peered at the fairly long and rowdy line. It was going to be hard to wait so long in the line with so much energy and excitement she had.  
  
"It's covered." Logan said and he took her elbow and they briskly took route down an alley of the next building and they snuck through the back way until they got into a window of the club. Max smiled at him.  
  
"I think my mad skills are rubbing on you." He smirked and shrugged.  
  
"I checked out an alternate entrance or rather escape just in case. Ya know make sure you know where all of the exits are and it came up as a entrance too."  
  
"So ya know where this window leads? Some private gambling room? The kitchen? Sex rooms? " Max asked as she scaled her way up the short distance and perched on the ledge. Logan scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"Actually it leads to a stall in the women's bathroom." Max looked at him and snorted.  
  
"Oh this will be fun." He shrugged not making eye contact. "Well shimmy your butt up here oh brave one." Max turned and opened the window and slid in the stall when she made sure it was not occupied by some busy women. Logan jumped up onto the ledge and slipped in after her. The stall was quite small and Logan was forced to come in full body contact with Max in the tight space and the heat from all the bodies in the building was evident. Max put a finger on his lips. She smiled a mischievous smile and planted a kiss on him and took him by surprise. She started to moan really loud and loudly smacked her lips against him.  
  
Logan was a little stunned and didn't want to assume anything so he just stood there until she took his hands and put them on her body and pressed his head against hers and pushed her tongue in his mouth. She unbuttoned the top of his pants and pulled out some of his shirt which made him shiver and shocked him even more. Suddenly she kicked the door behind her out and began to walk backwards where there was a large group of women applying makeup. They all watched the couple get into it and slowly move out the door. Logan caught many an eye considering his luscious state.  
  
Max safely got out the door with Logan. The room was even hotter than the ladies room and Logan found his pants suddenly uncomfortably tight. She moved back and fixed his appearance back up and smoothed her own skirt down. She was hot and bothered herself.  
  
"Nice cover." Logan choked out trying to sound natural. Max checked her watch and it was 10 till 11pm.  
  
"So how are we supposed to tell if it is her or not again?"  
  
"Actually she didn't say but I would concur she knows what you look like or we could just keep close tabs on everyone's necks." Logan's eyes scanned the crowd. Max's hand instinctively went to her neck. She nodded her head.  
  
"Let's split up." Max said in Manticore mode. He nodded and they went about the room slowly consider bodies were crushed against everyone else's.  
  
20 minutes later without a sign of Jondy. Max and Logan ended back up at each-others sides again. They scanned the crowd looking for barcodes. Logan was weary and asked Max if she wanted to get a drink, she nodded her head and they made their way towards the bar. Max was in front of Logan and they pushed their way through the crowds. A rather handsome man stopped Max.  
  
"Hey gorgeous. What do you say you and me do a little grinding on the dance floor." Max wouldn't deny the guy was hot and it might be fun but she was looking for her sister so she declined. He smiled at her and got closer and put his hands on her waist to pull her close.  
  
"Oh come on a little fun and romping wouldn't kill you. I could show you a really rocking hard time." He said implying something more than dancing. Logan was obviously displeased by the interruption. He stepped in between the guy and Max to put a protective and possessive arm around her.  
  
"Sorry but she has somewhere else to be." Before the guy could say anything else Logan pushed his way through the crowds once more with his arm attached to Max. She smiled a little realizing he had to be just a little jealous to do that. A seat opened up at the bar and Logan took it since Max wanted to stay standing. They both ordered beers and continued to scope out the scene.  
  
Max noticed a group of 3 women who continued to get closer to them with a purpose they tried to make inconspicuous. Max narrowed her eyes at the sluts. Logan yelled in her ear something about hoping she shows up. Max could tell they were ready to approach Logan in order to pick him up. Not wanting to be interrupted Max suddenly sat in Logan's lap. Surprised he almost dropped his drink. She darted her eyes to the girls who were displeased but not discouraged. Logan followed her eyeline to the group of girls but she turned his head back to hers. She started licking his lips. Logan was thinking how he should do this more with Max if this was going to be involved but then he mentally slapped himself bringing himself back to realities of what if 's but hell he was going to enjoy this while it lasted.  
  
Max breathed into his mouth. "Work with me." Who was he to argue? He put on hand on her upper thigh and the other on her back and pulled her to him and he began to practically consume her with his mouth. The girls seemed disappointed and moved away to currently available guys. Logan was going to pull away figuring he had reached the purpose but Max pulled him back. Thoughts weren't even going through their brains anymore. It was too hot and too loud to care or think. Logan was losing his breath so he moved to start licking her neck and she pushed her chest against his.  
  
A/N haven't much to say except the authorities having been macking on my writings so that sucks but I will make my way. So tell me if this seems good enough I admit to straying away from character but at this point I just don't give a damn. 


	6. Who are you

There they sat completely consumed in each other as they intimately mated with their mouths. Of course they could both easily back out of this later. They were playing in character or they were trying to avoid interruption and they could deny themselves the truth for as long as they liked.  
  
Max pulled back to give Logan a breath or really just to look in those ever changing eyes of his. They sat there just looking at each other while the rest of the room became a blur with a low mumble of the crowd and pulsing music and everyone but a blur. All to soon things were brought back into perspective and they broke the eye contact. Max didn't want to have to explain right now and neither did Logan so their eyes went back to scanning the crowd.  
  
Logan found them first. Those eyes that shot death darts into his. It wasn't Jondy who came, it was Zack.  
  
"Max, over there." Max looked in he direction Logan indicated and smiled to find her brother but it quickly died when she found him in an impersonal and frankly pissed off mood. He probably saw the 'act'. He made his way towards them and Max realized she was still on Logan's lap and reluctantly got up.  
  
"Max. Logan." Zack's words were of business like greetings. Logan nodded, and Max refrained from hugging him not knowing what he might do.  
  
"Jondy's not coming then?" Max asked. Zack shook his head.  
  
"You never know who is watching and I thought it would be safer this way. If someone dangerous breached my code then they'd be looking for a girl not me." Logan slightly rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ya know Zack all of my lines are secure. It's safe to be a little more forth right." Zack gave a dangerous look.  
  
"There is nothing safe. No matter how hard you try your way will never be safe Logan." Logan matched his unwavering gaze. Max was feeling threatened by the way Zack was starting this off.  
  
"What do you want Zack." Max broke in before they made a scene. Zack looked back to Max.  
  
"I need some help with getting to out of here." His voice got lower and he seemed reluctant to confess. "I was exposed when I got caught at a the scene of a shooting I wasn't even involved in. Unfortunately they tried to use the same tactics on me that they used on you when you got cornered in South Market for Vooglesang's murder. I was smarter than them and got away but I need an easy way out of here. They're packing in at me hard." Max was perplexed.  
  
"You got caught doing all this where?" She studied him hard. He started glancing around and paused nervously.  
  
"Here."  
  
"In Seattle?" Logan would have just loved to have interrupted with a retort against Zack but pushed it down his throat. The irony of it all was incredulous.  
  
"And tell me Zack why were you still here in Seattle. Isn't it dangerous with the risk of tactical exposure and all that BS you have been pulling on me for quite some time now?" Zack rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
  
"I was doing it for you." He was going to further explain but she cut him off.  
  
" Look I don't need you to look out for me because I am not some careless moron who is liable to get caught. I have close calls I'll grant you that but there is no way I can be taken down easily on my own turf. Your right Zack staying here is a danger but only for you." With that remark she turned and stalked to the front door. Logan looked at Zack a minute longer then followed her, as did Zack.  
  
When they got out the door fresh night air hit them full in the face after being in a crowded overly hot club. Max turned after they were a safe distance from the club.  
  
"Alright Zack tell me what exactly you want me to do and let's get this over with." Zack looked at her with a stoic and icy expression for a moment.  
  
" I need an inconspicuous way out of this state. I couldn't find a place that has maps sufficient enough for me. I'm not gonna go through any sector checks. Lydecker is making sure he didn't make the same mistakes when you escaped so I need to avoid danger all the way around." Max just glanced at Logan who nodded back at Max.  
  
"Did you come here in a vehicle of some kind?" Logan interjected.  
  
"Why?" Zack eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"We have to go back to my apartment so you can get a thorough look at the maps I have to bring up on my computer. Can you get there?"  
  
"What, you didn't bring a car?" Zack asked critically.  
  
"No we came on my bike." Max said.  
  
"And if you had to whisk Jondy away suddenly because someone was hot on her trail you were planning on doing this how?" Zack challenged her. Max narrowed her eyes at him in a deadly manner.  
  
"Relax. It is covered. You go with Max on her bike and I'll meet you there." Zack looked at Logan. Zack knew that Logan didn't have much over himself. Sure he had money, a bit of security, but that will all go down the hole sooner or later. The one thing he knew Logan had that counted though was Max's attention, affection, and loyalty. The only conclusion that he can come to is that it all makes him madder than hell about it. Logan was helping him right now though. Zack decided he was going to back off, for now. Max looked at Logan with a touch of anxiousness.  
  
"How are you gonna get home?" He looked down at her and smiled at her reassuringly.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll meet you there." She gave him a funny half smile while Zack looked on with disgust. Logan turned and walked away while Max watched after him in mild perplexion. As quick as a whip Max snapped and roughly pushed Zack's shoulder and brushed past him at a hasty pace towards the back of the club where her bike sat.  
  
Max mounted the black beast and Zack got on behind. A sigh of dissatisfaction came out with a thought going through her head; Logan was sitting behind her a little while ago with his arms around her. She shook the loss and gunned her ninja and sped off towards Logan's.  
  
  
  
A/N Aha I return. I don't know my direction in anything right now so life as well as my fics is slow but thanks guys for sticking with me because you just cheer up my day. I know my normal crowd likes umm shall we say racier stuff but any requests are welcome if you would like to see something in particular. Won't say I'll do it but I might... 


	7. Words ruin the moment

Max and Zack made their way into the apartment. Max looked around and felt the absence of Logan's presence and was disappointed. But she probably did have a head start on him no matter what way he got home. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Zack making his visual checks of the room. She was contemplating whether she should plop on the couch and wait till Logan arrived or go to his computer when he entered the room. She was surprised that he got here so soon. She stood there with a bit of a perplexed look upon her face.  
  
Logan smiled, "Yeah I had a friend in the area who needed to be relieved of his car." Max smiled, understanding that some crook had a meeting there and Logan took his car. Obviously he checked up on crooked rendezvous' with vehicles beforehand. Perhaps she was rubbing off on him more than she thought. Logan proceeded to the computer room where he easily pulled up maps of the city. They spent about an hour making a route where all danger zones would be avoided.  
  
"I think you should stay for the night. Rest while ya can since you won't get to go on much after you start this." Logan suggested even though the thought of Zack staying there didn't thrill him. Zack seemed to not like the idea either but he concurred it would be for the best. Logan set him up in the guest room where Zack said good night to Logan and Max. He disappeared into the room but not without a quick wistful glance at Max.  
  
Max and Logan went to the living room where Max went to the huge windows to peer out at the now rainy scene of Seattle.  
  
"I really appreciate you doing this for Zack. Considering you two aren't the greatest buds and all."  
  
"Yeah." Logan half laughed behind her. An unsettling silence came over the room as memories of what happened at the club came upon both of them. Nothing could be heard but the pattering of the rain on the roof and windows. Max closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. It felt like a grip had started to squeeze at her heart as the moment of denial rapidly approached both of them. She felt it coming. This is the part where claim they were victims of circumstance and didn't mean it. She was really sick of it. She felt a bit nauseous.  
  
Logan kept changing his weight from one foot to the other as his gaze settled on the floor. A wave of sadness filled him as he realized he was constantly filling himself with false hope. A thought briefly passed his mind that he wished him and Max had never met cause now he had his heart and hopes set on her. He scolded himself quickly enough for that thought thinking how much more miserable and empty he would have been without her. Max decided to plunge. Things weren't complicated enough right now and that needed to change because complication was the one thing she could rely on in her life and she wasn't going to let it fail her now. Max turned from the window and walked to Logan who was just standing there looking forlorn. He looked up at her the moment she pressed her lips against his. She never ceased to surprise him he thought. Her eyes were closed in concentration. He wrapped his arms around her body.  
  
Thoughts flittered through her mind like 'God could this guy kiss. It seemed he could pour all of his passion and love into you with his consuming and hungry kiss. It makes you feel light headed but heavy all over.' Goosebumps crept up her back.  
  
In the middle of the room they stood embracing each other prolonging this as long as they possibly could. But all great things must end. Max pulled her head away from his but kept her eyes closed feeling the unpleasant sting behind them. Too many emotions left her overwhelmed. She had something to lose and insecurity crept in.  
  
Logan watched Max's face, which looked almost pained. He brought his fingers up to caress her face. Her eyes opened and he could see them shimmer more than usual due to the moisture in them.  
  
"Max." She cut him off.  
  
"I don't want either of us to say anything about any of this right now. It would probably just ruin what it is." She smiled weakly. He nodded his head and bent his head back down to hers for another kiss. She retaliated for long moments then broke it off again. Max backed out of his arms regretfully and picked up her coat. She kept her gaze to the ground.  
  
"I better go." He nodded in understanding. She made eye contact to make sure he wasn't mad, which he wasn't. He looked back at her with the kind gaze he always had. She smiled again and walked out the front door.  
  
Logan looked the door after her. No more denying. Most of him rejoiced but a part of him knew something here could go terribly wrong.  
  
Tears streamed down Max's face as she mounted her bike and sped off. This was a whole new game, one she wasn't sure she could handle. Weaknesses and a hell of a lot of raw emotions were bound to surface. But she drove home content inside not knowing why and afraid to question it should it dissipate.  
  
A/N Ok great great fabulous news. Fox realizes they made a mistake by canceling DA and are considering to bring it back but they want to see if the viewers still care. They set up a mailing address just for the DA fans and if they get enough letters they will bring it back! The mailing address is Bring Back Dark Angel  
  
c/o FOX Broadcasting Co.  
  
PO BOX 900  
  
Beverly Hills, CA. 90213  
  
Don't bash them that might discourage them. But seriously if you read this then pass it on to other fans through websites or if you write fanfiction. This is our chance!!! If your having false hope then take faith that we have a chance more than ever so pleeeeease do this!!! Peace out. 


	8. Keeping things to yourself

Logan didn't go to sleep that night. To many thoughts filled his head. The night played over in his head over and over again. He tried to get some work done but he often caught himself just staring off into space wondering and replaying. Before he knew it he heard rustling and Zack came out of his room. Logan glanced at the clock amazed to find it was almost 6:30 am. He turned around in his chair to face the young man before him.  
  
"Your probably hungry." Zack's gaze or expression did not waver. Logan sighed to himself and got up to report for duty in his kitchen. Zack watched him with an unwavering stare.  
  
"You look like crap." Logan glanced over at Zack.  
  
"Thanks for noticing. I was up all night." Zack's eyes narrowed a tad.  
  
"Why?" Logan sighed again.  
  
"Because I couldn't sleep. I was trying to get work done." Zack nodded slightly.  
  
"Did you really get caught at a shooting as an innocent?" Logan asked while searching for a bowl and not even looking at Zack's slightly surprised look. "And you don't have to lie, it's not like I have Lydecker on hold waiting to come pick you up."  
  
"No. It wasn't a shooting." Logan stopped what he was doing to look at Zack expectantly who was looking out the window.  
  
"I found one of my Jondy. She was in trouble so I went to get her out of her situation and it turned out to be a setup. She was back under Lydecker's command. I managed to get out of there even though the odds were minute. They cornered me in."  
  
"Don't you think you need to tell Max this in case your sister catches up with Max?" Zack's face didn't change at all.  
  
"I have no intention of telling Max. The situation has been handled."  
  
"But she needs to know who." Zack interrupted him and cast a fierce look on Logan.  
  
"I killed her. She won't be a problem anymore." Logan could tell Zack was scarred deeper than he would ever admit at having to off one of his siblings. He dropped the subject.  
  
Logan remembered Max telling him about the night on the ice when she escaped and how Jondy had to leave her there. She spoke very fondly of her. He had no intention of telling her what happened. She didn't need that unnecessary pain. He felt a wave of empathy for Zack.  
  
The rest of the morning was silent between them as they ate breakfast. Max came in when Logan was clearing the table.  
  
"Oh seriously I missed breakfast?!" Logan smirked at her.  
  
"There's a first time for everything." She rolled her eyes and turned to Zack.  
  
"So you got things put together and ready for me to escort you to sector limits?" Zack nodded his head and walked into the guest room to pick up his small bag he brought along with him. Max caught Logan's eyes and gave him a weak smile, which he returned. Neither of them were ready to say anything about the previous days events.  
  
Zack came back and followed Max to the front door. Just before he left he turned and mumbled to Logan out of Max's hearing range.  
  
"Take care of her." Logan nodded his head.  
  
  
  
A/N Oh yeah baby making a come back. I am currently looking into another place to post fics since I no longer can post smutty stuff on FF.net and I have good ideas but I'll let you know when I figure it out. And I got the info about fox's address at www.forums4fans.com and you can probably get your way to the DA section of it by yourself. Good news so pass it on. Please review! Just if it consists of 2 words! I don't care but I would like feedback! Peace out. ( 


	9. Do you do what you want?

Max slipped into Logan's apartment and went to the computer room. There was Logan sitting in front of his computer with an intense face as he studied the screen before him. Logan could see the reflection of Max on his screen so he turned around in his swivel chair to face her. He smiled at her softly.  
  
"So he got out alright?" Max nodded her head as she leaned against the doorframe like she usually did.  
  
"Yeah. He is on his own now. He was acting kind of weird though. He usually seems all 'true to the mission' argument guy but he didn't say anything. He had this weird look to him. I guess he is just upset because he got caught after all of those times he's preached about discretion and caution." Logan nodded his head but averted his eyes to the window behind her knowing full well that wasn't the problem.  
  
An uncomfortable silence settled on the room. Logan and Max had their eyes fixed on different parts of the floor. Thoughts racing through their heads on how to regain that comfortable banter they did so often. Too many raw emotions were coming out from the dark crevices both had pushed them into.  
  
Logan looked up at Max studying her uneasy stance waiting for a comment about how she should leave.  
  
"I should probably go." Max didn't bring her gaze up and her body seemed to be going nowhere. Another minute passed and Logan stood up. Max looked up to meet his gaze finally. His expression revealed confusion and a bit determination. He stalked towards her.  
  
"Yeah you probably should get going." Logan said this with a challenge in his eyes almost because he could she wasn't planning on moving and things had to unravel sooner or later. She looked into his eyes in an almost timid like state.  
  
"Yeah." Max mumbled her word. The intensity of his gaze unarmed her and all she could just stand there. Logan was so close to her she could feel his breath and body heat radiate on her. He bent his head down and kissed Max. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slipped one of his hands in her hair and the other around her waist. Long slow wet open mouth kisses were exchanged with breathy moans. Logan pulled back. Max moaned a little in protest.  
  
"Max what do you want to do?" He asked her softly. Her content moment was broken and the insecurities seeped in. She didn't reply so Logan went on.  
  
"We could back off to play it safe and keep out of danger and keep playing games. Honestly I don't really want that anymore. Do you? Because I think maybe we are holding back on something that could be. better than what we are doing now."  
  
Max started slowly, "I. I don't know what I want. actually I do but I also know about consequences so maybe we should just back off." She moved away from him but not entirely out of his arms. Logan became frustrated.  
  
"You don't want more? Your going to settle for this game of evade?" Max matched his frustration.  
  
"No but I don't think we have a choice. I'm a liability to you." He cut her off.  
  
"Right and I'm not a liability to you and this isn't really about you escaping emotional attachment because of the risks of being hurt? Don't think I don't know why we do this." She pushed away from him completely.  
  
"Yeah Logan I guess some of that is true okay? I have enough emotional weaknesses as it is. Maybe I shouldn't add to them." Max came out and said it because he had already said what she would never bring herself to say otherwise. She was caught off guard at how well he knew her. He moved closer to her and took her hand in his and tried to calm her back down with a soft tone of voice.  
  
"Max if you don't take chances because you don't want to have weaknesses for Manticore to drive at then they still win. You can't make your decisions without them in your life." He softly caressed her cheek with his other hand. "And if it is about getting hurt in a relationship I can't promise it won't happen. Our lives can get pretty screwed up but in the end I'll always." Logan's voice faltered. His mind commanded him to stop, 'she won't come around so why don't you stop while your ahead maybe and you can savor a friendship. Take all she can give you and she said no to this so back off.'  
  
Max eyes searched his frantically. He was close to saying he loved her and now he was retreating. She knew he loved her and she loved him even though she covered it up. He was going to go back to the way it was and she felt an ache in her stomach from panic. Before he could take on a stoic cold detached manner she latched her lips back on his. He immediately responded and they held on to each other tightly. She whispered against his lips.  
  
"I want more." Logan smiled and held her tighter.  
  
The future looks unsteady and ready to explode with havoc and turmoil but love conquers all doesn't it? Through pain and sickness and whatever else the world throws.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N had to finally end this fic so I can go do somethin better. I have been considering a AU fic or finally get around to the When it Changed sequel or finally get my smut on another site which will most likely end up at the eyes only page and when it happens I will put it on my profile. Respond enjoy torch or praise whatever floats your boat. Ship on peeps. 


End file.
